


🍦;; Mimado

by Clownshiiiit



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Size Kink, i am idiot, jesper is a bebito uwu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownshiiiit/pseuds/Clownshiiiit
Summary: [🍦] A Klaus le encanta darle mucho cariño a Jesper,, pero esto le puede causar consecuencias.Drabbles sobre mi AU(Inspirado levemente en las historias FreChip de @GoldenYouGod en wattpad) solo quería intentarlo con mi ship favorito xD
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Kudos: 18





	1. 🍦;; 01

[🍦]

Eran las seis de la mañana; ya se habían despertando. El mas alto se encontraba en la cocina preparado el desayuno para el y su **esposo** , mientras que el el mas pequeño de la relación estaba sentado/echando en la cama jugando con sus peluches de felpa tapado con sus mantitas con diseño de gatos.

-¡Corazón, baja!.

Jesper bajo de la cama con pesadez y se puso sus pantuflas que recientemente se compro por culpa de sus berrinches; que por cierto, son de color morado.

Al llegar al comedor dio un bostezo tierno y se floto el ojo izquierdo con una de sus manos; el mayor ya tenia todo listo en la mesa, aunque su mirada se fue al contrario.

-Jespie, ¿No tenias que haberte cambiando para ir al trabajo?-Pregunto.

El rubio nunca le gusto ir a su trabajo, era demasiado tenso y oscuro estar en un cuarto con una laptop repleto de números, lo odiaba.

-¡No quiero ir!- hizo un puchero aferrándose al mas alto -¡Me reúso regresar a esa cárcel!

En si, a Klaus le gusta cuando Jesper se molestaba, se ve demasiado adorable, pero tambien sabe que ya no es un bebe, tambien tiene responsabilidades.

-Tienes que ir cariño- Respondió llevando una mano hasta el cachete el menor y lo beso- Te prometo que si vas te voy a contar un cuento antes de dormir.

-Y... ¿Tambien darme besitos?.

-Si, eso también- Klaus no evito querer reírse por aquel comentario; ¡Dios, cuanto amaba a ese chico!


	2. 🍨;; 02

[🍨]

Era un dia viernes; Jesper salio temprano de su trabajo, el estaba tan feliz de ver al hombre que amaba, por fin ya no se iba a preocupar por su estupido trabajo que fue obligado a ser por culpa de su padre. Al llegar a su casa vio la cálida bienvenida de Klaus. No dudó en abrazarlo, aferrarse con sus pequeñas manos y besarlo.

(...)

El rubio se encontraba en la sala viendo una caricatura mientras jugaba con sus peluches de felpa, vestía un polo de manga larga que le quedaba hasta sus muslos, era de un color rojo oscuro.

-¡Cuidado Freddy, es muy peligroso! -Dio una leve exclamación moviendo con suavidad a un castor de peluche-.

Su "Entretenida" historia fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta principal

-Yo voy cariño -pronunció y camino hacia la puerta-.

(...)

Se sorprendió por la visita inesperada de Alva, la mejor amiga de su esposo y pieza tambien importante en la vida de Jesper, ella siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, es mas, si no fuera por Alva no hubiera conocido a Jesper.

-¿Como estas?, ¿ Margu ya se encuentra bien?

\- Si, ella esta bien, solo tuvo un resfriado- Respondió con una sonrisa- Yo... Solo vine para saber como se encuentra Jesper, te tengo una noticia.

-Que,¿que paso?- Dijo intrigando-.

La contraria suspiro

-El padre de Jesper quiere que venga a la ciudad- Miro al mas alto- es sobre un tema privado, no lo puedo decir

-P-Pero ¿Por que?, el esta bien aquí, ¿Por que necesita irse?

-Dije que era un tema privado, ademas, Jesper ya no es un bebe para que lo estes cuidando por donde vaya.

La mujer vio al menor en la sala, sentado en el piso con peluches de diferentes animales regados por toda la alfombra; se les quedo viendo por un rato y finalmente los saludo.

-¡Hola Alva!-Exclamó alegremente moviendo sus dos manitas-.

(...)

-Bien... Entonces le diré a su padre que esta muy cansado y no puede ir- Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de irse- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós Alva!- Dijeron ambos-.

Después de ello ambos realizaron las "actividades" que estaban haciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;; Tiene una referencia a un fanfic FreChip de @GoldenYouGod ajahahgsa 👌😳💕 
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado,, (aunque dudo mucho 👊😔)

**Author's Note:**

> ;; espero que les haya gustado!,, lo se, esta re feo 😔👊  
> Pero estoy tratando de tomarme esto enserio pero me esta costando 
> 
> Probablemente la próxima actualización sea pasando mañana o tal vez mañana,, (pero tambien hoy xD),, pero por mientras les dejo esto,, baY 😳👌


End file.
